guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GW-Ezekiel
Hmm, are you the same eze that i know? -- Xeon 10:17, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :I don't think so, not sure for certain. Should be able to tell once I get more detail in here --Ezekiel 10:27, 24 March 2007 (CDT) I think you forgot the Nightfall Elites on your captured elites page. Oops sorry, I didn't see that you do not own Nightfall. Disgruntled Celery 11:04, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :Actually, you're right I should add it. I don't own nightfall but I did use a trial and capped a few on that --Ezekiel 11:09, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Ach , k thx for saying it :p But it's fun anyway^^ Aambei Need any help w/ your page, I am pretty sure I know what you are trying to do. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:07, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :What've you got in mind? I think next I'll upload pictures of my characters, though I'll replace the one there with a narrower one when I do that. Ezekiel 01:12, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Revert Tell me, Ezekiel, why did you erase other people's comments? No one has disagreed with anything on the Game updates/20070829 so I find it intrigiuing that you took out the comments despite you could of simply added a comment under kale ironfist's. Flechette 04:49, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :Now that's interesting, unintended completely, I must've had an old page loaded before those comments were made, but then I didn't get a conflict error message. I think it must've been because I used the back button on my browser and went to that update page from an old recent changes. -Ezekiel 06:41, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::Same thing happened at Pain Inverter?--Gigathrash 04:10, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :::No no, that was me being an idiot. Didn't notice it was a talk page. I saw the addition in recent changes and reverted it thinking it vandal. I'll have to slow down, these mistakes are far too frequent. -Ezekiel 08:05, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Hey Dude Yeah i know that now, me and Jennalee talked in-game, I was a little goofy at the time^.^ note the things to do page. I COMPLETELY FORGOT about the English spellings of the word just that wiki had given me a redline. BTW do you happen to know the colour code for a light purple, lightpurple doesnt work and im too lazy to lookup the Htm coding for it atm. oh and thx for the template on your user space XD totally ninjaed that. Neoezekiel 01:03, 28 November 2007 (UTC) : Try these three. 9999FF CC99FF FF66FF or what Marco said-Ezekiel 01:08, 28 November 2007 (UTC) 2 prof monsters You posted somewhere the only 2 profession monsters in GW were in GW:EN; I just thought I'd be a smartass and point out Hoss Rainswell is a boss with a Monk aura and is a Mo/E. Do you think something should be done about Zhu Hanaku? --Shadowcrest 01:59, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :I'd forgotten about him, he's already a special boss on account of a proph green too. We could put Zhu as Me/Mo, doesn't really do much, with Hoss he actually uses skills from both professions. -Ezekiel 04:09, 5 December 2007 (UTC)